


魅惑

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing(Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 二年级的美术生杰森在人体写生课上见到了模特蕾切尔，从此他们一个成为了男友痴汉，一个成为了妻控不过杰森从来不会在人前表达他爱死了他的女朋友





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU，迪克性转。美术生杰森和人体模特蕾切尔一见钟情然后搞了起来接着开始交往的火箭剧情  
> 杰森其实是妻控，然而口嫌体正直

杰森在二年级的时候有了一门新课程——人体写生。在第一年上了一个学期的人体解剖课后这群美术学院的二年级学生终于迎来了重头戏。  
“我有点担心。”杰森的一个同学悄悄对他说。“四年级的学长说他们当年画的是六十岁的老爷子，整个人几乎就是带褶子的平面，画起来简直崩溃，眼睛和艺术上都是。”  
“那你还是期待一下这次来个三十岁的吧。”杰森悄悄回答。“没有啤酒肚的那种。”  
几分钟后他们的老师抱着半截石膏罗马柱进来了，后面跟着一个穿着白色浴袍的女人。他废了好大的劲才把那截罗马柱挪到合适的位置，拍了拍，然后把身后的女士请过来。  
“来见过蕾切尔·格雷森小姐，她是你们这学期的模特。”  
蕾切尔·格雷森笑着冲他们打了个招呼，他们的老师冲她点点头，她唰地就把浴袍脱了，杰森手里的铅笔啪叽就掉在地上——不光他，他旁边的女生甚至一个不小心踹倒了画架。蕾切尔跳到罗马柱上面坐着，她的皮肤白皙自然，头发微卷有些湿润——她洗了澡才来的？  
杰森的位置在她的左侧，他能看到——哦，模特漂亮的侧脸，她丰满圆润的胸和屁股，还有她的细腰。他发现对面有个人已经在对着他们漂亮模特的裸体流鼻血了。  
蕾切尔撑着罗马柱坐在上面，环视了学生们一圈，最后目光落在了杰森身上——他的脸那一瞬间绝对瞬间就红透了，因为接着蕾切尔就笑着冲他招了招手。  
现在他不但脸红了，还升旗了。接下来的三个小时他不得不用一本素描薄挡住胯下，还要努力让自己平静下来才不会对着模特发两个小时呆，然后用剩下的一个小时疯狂乱涂。  
每一个学生都画得很认真，老师是很高兴的——他不用担心有人翘课了，而且期末成绩大概会有显著提升。  
这三个小时过得异常煎熬，杰森不知道别人怎么样，他的老二三个小时就没软下去过。模特的身材太火辣性感，她太美了，是个人都把持不住，就算是基佬估计也会赞叹她的美丽。  
这真是地狱一样的三个小时。等到人体素描课终于结束了，蕾切尔穿上了浴衣，依然有几个学生没有离开画板，要把看到的最后一些画出来，杰森就是其中之一，他是最后一个留在画室的。  
“你把我画的真漂亮。”耳朵旁边突然被吹了一口气让杰森惊得差点把画板掀飞，接着一双手搭在他的肩膀上，后背压上来了——操，胸部，柔软、饱满的胸部。  
“我在你眼里这么漂亮？”  
模特的黑发垂在他的脸侧，下巴搁在他的头顶上，手掌轻轻摩挲着他的肩膀，他觉得自己的素描薄都要被老二顶穿了。  
“你晚上有空吗？”模特突然问。“你要和我一起出去吗？”  
然后杰森恍惚中说了一句他恨不得打自己嘴巴子的话：  
“嗯……我晚上要和同学去打保龄球。”  
——打个屁保龄球！为什么我会说要去打保龄球！  
如果蕾切尔不在的话可能他已经抽自己一耳光了，不过她沉默了几秒钟，十分开心地说：“那你愿意带我一起去吗？我也想打保龄球。”  
好的，他绝对不会搞砸第二回了。杰森立刻收好自己的绘画工具，扭过头想说好，结果回头一看，蕾切尔根本没有好好穿浴袍，腰带松散地系着，胸腹大腿大片露着——他的老二太争气了，他现在觉得牛仔裤太他妈紧了。  
“呃……格雷森小姐？”  
“蕾切尔。”她纠正到。“你呢？”  
“……杰森·陶德——呜哦！”  
他连人带凳子向后摔在地上，接着他感觉到凳子被撤走了，又有人“啪”地锁上了画室的门，接着白色的浴衣又被扔到一边，漂亮的黑发模特居高临下看着他涨大的裤裆。  
“你硬了多久了？”她的语气有点愉快，但杰森羞耻的想立即去世。“需要我帮帮你吗？”  
“……啊……”杰森看着她，感觉舌头打结——那双眼睛真漂亮，他第一次见到这么漂亮的人，看着她甚至不愿说假话。“……想。”  
“好的！”蕾切尔解开了他的腰带。  
“……等等？！”  
杰森终于反应了过来挣扎几下，蕾切尔压上去抱着他和他接吻，结果不到一分钟他就妥协了。  
“……然后我就在画室丢失了童贞。”若干年后讲述这段历史时他痛心疾首地说。“真的不怪我，鸟宝宝，是你大姐她太可怕。”

杰森有时候会和蕾切尔一起回忆他们当年的事情，比如在很长一段时间里，她都喜欢用他们在画室的第一次调侃杰森，结果基本上就是在杰森的恼羞成怒中又被恶狠狠地上了一顿。  
“你还跟我大喊‘我是第一次啊’，差点给我笑岔气。”  
“闭嘴。”他的脸又红了。“二年级还是处男又没错。”  
那天是在画室，大家都下课走了，他身上骑着人体写生课的模特，他们刚见了面三个小时，认识了一分钟，现在他就抚摸着她光裸的后背腰肢，揉捏她挺翘的臀部，抚摸她的大腿，和她吻得难解难分。  
“你可真可爱。”蕾切尔一边亲吻他一边解开他的腰带，拉下他的裤链，从内裤里掏出那根又硬又涨的老二，用手套弄了几下。“脸都红了，别害羞呀。”  
她拉着杰森的手摸到她的下体——做过除毛的阴部柔软湿润，他的手指顺利就插进蕾切尔的身体里，漂亮的模特发出一声闷哼，眯着眼睛看着他。  
“操我。”她直白地说。“用你的手指。”  
她赤裸着身子跪在地上，跨在杰森身上，杰森的手指在她的花穴里抽插，她向后仰起脖子发出舒服的呻吟，看的杰森口干舌燥——去他妈的保龄球，老子今天有正事要干！  
“嗯……嗯啊，杰森……”蕾切尔还在享受手指给她带来的温存快感，杰森抓住了她的乳房揉捏起来，让她呻吟得更大声了。“哈啊——你喜欢大胸是吗？”  
“没有男人不喜欢。”他躺在地上看着蕾切尔，她的黑发垂在旁边，搔得他有点痒。“不过我得跟你说实话。”  
“什么？”  
“……我还没和别人做过。”  
“处男？”蕾切尔笑了，杰森的脸红得要滴血。“没关系，交给我就好。”她把杰森的手指拉出来，分开自己的花穴给杰森看。“准备好上你今天下午的最后一课了吗？”  
杰森的脑浆都要煮沸了，他看着蕾切尔分开自己的花穴在他的老二上慢慢坐下，发出轻声的呻吟，慢慢坐下，直到完全吞进去——操，她的身体又热又舒服，这他妈和打手枪飞机杯完全不一样。蕾切尔色情的动作看得他血脉喷张，没等她骑在他身上动几下，杰森就抱着她滚了一圈，把她按在地上，居高临下看着她。  
“……你在勾引我。”  
“你不喜欢？”  
——妈的他爱死了。  
他主动亲吻上去——吻技十分一般，但他管不了了，双手钳住蕾切尔的腰就本能地操干起来。  
“嗯——嗯哼！”被杰森堵住声音的蕾切尔只能发出几声色情的闷哼。“杰森……呜嗯！呜呜……好舒服，嗯哈——”  
杰森钳住他的腰，之后又抱紧她的大腿，她的手臂环在杰森的脖颈上，她发出呻吟和娇喘，被杰森在身上吸出一个个吻痕。  
“你的眼睛真漂亮。”他亲吻蕾切尔的眼睛，下身却凶狠地操着她的花穴，她的双腿间湿漉漉的，被杰森分开抱在臂弯里，美丽而色情。“我觉得我会嫉妒另一个被你这么看的人。”  
“如果你愿意的话我不介意。”蕾切尔咯咯笑起来，搂紧了杰森，和他贴得更紧。“你超帅的。”她在杰森耳边吹气，舔了舔他的脸颊。“超性感，我第一眼看见你就觉得我真喜欢你。”  
“……妈的，我喜欢。”杰森抱紧她，用力操干着，捣弄蕾切尔的花穴，她尖叫了一声，躲在杰森的怀里呜呜嗯嗯地呻吟着。“操你，操死你，妈的——太舒服了。”他的身体微微颤抖，蕾切尔的身体里太舒服，他快控制不住了。“蕾切尔，蕾切尔……真棒——妈的我要爱上你了，操！”  
“呜嗯！”她的手向旁边伸展，胡乱摸索着抓到了浴衣，紧紧攥着，喉咙里发出抑制不住的呻吟。“啊，啊啊，杰——杰森，啊啊，呜哦哦——天——”  
杰森怀里抱着赤裸的蕾切尔，射在她的身体里——他的衣裤还穿着，她高潮的时候下身涌出更多的爱液，把他的裤子都打湿了。  
“……你真是超性感的。”他们在地上躺了大概五分钟，杰森让蕾切尔躺在自己怀里，不让她躺在冰冷的地面上。“我真喜欢你。”她抱着杰森笑眯眯地说。  
“嗯哼？有需要还找我？”  
“我还以为你真的爱上我了呢。”她闭着眼睛蹭了蹭杰森的胸口。“虽然第一次但你真的超棒。”  
“好了不要再说第一次这种事了。”  
“恭喜你脱离小处男的身份。”  
“噢，不要提了，求你。”他捂住了脸。  
“你表现特别好。”蕾切尔翻了个身，趴在他身上，亲了亲他的鼻尖。“你要不要做我男朋友？”  
“……等等你说什么？”  
“你要不要做我男朋友？”她歪着头看他，那双蓝眼睛看起来漂亮又无辜。“我刚进来的时候就爱上你了，杰。”  
“我们才认识了不到四个小时而且刚刚十分突然的打了一炮。”  
“有问题吗？”她用眼睛直勾勾地看着他。  
“……没有。”十秒之后杰森放弃了，他对蕾切尔毫无抵抗力。  
这就是他们第一次做爱并且开始交往的过程，每次回想起来杰森都有种蕾切尔是强抢了自己当男朋友的感觉。  
“你希望不是那样？”提姆眼皮都没抬。“别傻了，杰森，你爱死她了，我们都心知肚明。”  
“才没有，这都怪她！”  
“她说你现在都很介意她当年当模特的事情。”提姆翻了一页纸。“据说你们家地下室塞着当时所有画了她裸体的写生作业。”  
“不行吗，我不想让我女人的裸体被贴上优秀作业展览墙。”  
“没，就是想说你真是捡到大便宜了。”  
“是啊，陶德，你捡了大便宜了。”达米安在喂狗。“我真不明白蕾切尔怎么会看上你这个寒酸的艺术生的。”  
“小鬼你成年了吗就在这里听这种话题！”


	2. Chapter 2

那天当晚杰森没有回宿舍，他和蕾切尔一起去吃了晚餐，还看了场电影，然后去了蕾切尔的家——漂亮的人体模特整个晚上都在不遗余力地勾引他，等到第二天他醒来的时候只觉得腰有点酸。  
——他差点被刚认识了十六个小时的女朋友榨干。  
“别动……”他想起床的时候蕾切尔搂着他不松手，闭着眼睛咕哝着。“别动……亲爱的……”  
——不能不动，他的晨勃越来越厉害了。  
在稀里糊涂的在人体写生课的漂亮模特身上告别了童贞之后他们火速地确立了恋爱关系又跑去约会然后在她家里过夜，一口气做到第二天凌晨四点。  
“我得去上课了。”杰森搂着蕾切尔，不住地亲吻她。“我下课来找你。”  
“我不……”她哼哼唧唧地搂得更紧了。“陪我……”  
他突然不想起床了。  
“乔尼，帮我请个假。”他给昨天写生时流鼻血的同学发了个短信。“随便想个理由就行。”  
“你咋了？”乔尼回复。“你昨天没回来，你出去和姑娘过夜了？”  
“知道就行。”  
“哇哦！”之后乔尼没有再给他发短信，结果当天下午他回去后遇到了他的老师，老师十分关切地问杰森你的直肠还好吗？你可要注意身体和饮食啊。  
“乔尼！”杰森一路狂奔回到宿舍一脚踹开门。“你他妈给我找的什么理由？”  
“痔疮。”乔尼回答的无所畏惧。  
“……你给我站着别动，我要打死你。”

本周第二节人体写生课很快就到了。依然是半截石膏罗马柱，依然是漂亮的蕾切尔，脱了浴衣裸身坐在上面，学生们继续上次的内容继续画。  
蕾切尔是活泼俏皮的性子，这次才过了二十分钟，她就趁老师不注意的时候冲杰森的位置送了个飞吻，他的老二瞬间抬头，接着他后面的画架子就被踹倒了，有位同学飞速冲了出去，他甚至没看清那是谁，除了能确定对方是个男的——他捂着裤裆出去的。  
“你们冷静一点。”老师清了清喉咙。“再这样我就只能给你们换七十岁的奶奶当模特了。”  
“不！”全班大叫。  
写生课大概过了一个小时那个学生才回来，裤裆已经恢复正常。蕾切尔用了然的目光看着他坐回去继续画，露出了意味深长的笑容。  
又是煎熬的三个小时，杰森依然用素描薄挡着自己的胯下——他旁边坐着个姑娘，这实在是太令人害臊了。有几个男生时不时把纸巾塞进鼻子阻止鼻血流出来，仍然努力用艺术的眼光去审视全裸的模特，继续他们的写生。  
杰森开始觉得不好，他觉得自己开始嫉妒——或者别的感觉，他开始对有别人看到蕾切尔的裸体还勃起流鼻血感到愤怒了，以至于他把蕾切尔头发的线条画的有些过于用力了，原本柔顺柔软的黑发看上去好像抹了发胶。  
“你把我的头发画的太硬了。”杰森画得忘我，蕾切尔从后面抱住的时候吓了他一跳。“你喜欢我打点发胶？”  
“……我下笔有点用力了。”  
“那你喜欢我打发胶？”  
“你现在这样就很好。”他反手摸了摸蕾切尔的头发，眼睛依然盯着自己的画板，想把今天的最后一点画完。“摸起来很舒服。”  
“今天我们去干什么？”她埋在他的肩膀里，亲他的脸颊。“你下午有空吗？”  
“还有一节美学，晚上我有时间。”  
他突然觉得不对劲，抬头越过画板一看还有至少七个学生没走，正屏息看着他们。  
“……你明天早上的美术史还要去吗？”乔尼过了好久才开口问到。“还需要我帮你请假吗？”  
“……你给我换个借口。”杰森拿着铅笔整个人都僵住了。“还有，给我忘记你看过的一切事情。”  
“我要和你绝交。”因为出门冷静了一个小时的那位一边整理画笔一边说。“我要和你绝交，杰森。”  
“你们开始约会了吗？”一个褐色头发的女孩问。“杰森你下手也太快了。”  
杰森在考虑要不要告诉他们其实是她先下的手，不过蕾切尔在听到他的同学们这么说后就开心地跳进了他的怀里，搂着他用力亲了一口，还亲昵地蹭了蹭，一双白皙的双腿晃悠着，乔尼又争气的流鼻血了。  
“我先走了！”他跳起来就跑。“我明天会帮你请假的！”  
“操你别跑！”杰森叫到。“你居然又对着我女人流鼻血！”  
“原谅他，杰森，乔尼的鼻粘膜一向脆弱。”  
“梅丽莎。”杰森扭头看着褐发的女孩。“你也在流鼻血了。”

杰森在当天最后一节美学课结束后发现蕾切尔在教室外面等他，他一出来就开心地扑了上来，搂着他就亲，亲得他浑身僵硬。  
“别这样。”他把蕾切尔推开了，她嘟起嘴挎住了他的胳膊。“你这样让我有点不舒服。”  
“你讨厌这样？”她不这么热情了，但还是黏在杰森的手臂上一样。  
“我觉得有些尴尬。”他还是想把树袋熊一样挂在他手臂上的蕾切尔扯下来——周围的人都在看他，蕾切尔永远都有着吸引别人目光的能力，杰森也因此被所有人注意到，这让他有些不舒服。“你不需要在外面这么热情。”  
“……你这么快就对我没兴趣了？”她露出一副委屈的表情。  
“没有。”他果断回答。“绝对没有，相信我。”  
蕾切尔不说话，就噘着嘴可怜巴巴地看着他。  
“……不行。”杰森的羞耻心和罪恶感进行了一番搏斗后艰难胜利。“我不喜欢在外面这样……太亲密，我会觉得不自在。”  
“你在害羞。”蕾切尔直截了当地说。  
“我才没有！”  
“你脸都红了。”  
杰森摸了摸自己滚烫的脸颊。  
“走吧。”他拉着蕾切尔的手腕往前走，尽量逃离人群的注视——她应该去当演员的，她实在是太引人注目了——。“我们回你那里——或者别的地方，别在这里就行。”  
“杰森？”  
“走了。”  
他假装看不见蕾切尔不高兴的表情，拉着她一路奔到宿舍——舍友们下了课就直接去打保龄球了，他把蕾切尔推进门里，锁上门，长舒一口气。  
“你不想让别人知道我和你的关系？”蕾切尔问他，“还是因为你觉得害羞？”  
“都不是。”他按了按太阳穴。“我不喜欢被人看着。”  
“那还是害羞。”  
“害羞个屁。”他反驳，走过去把蕾切尔的上衣脱掉，扯掉她的裙子，她开心地跳到他怀里，脸上终于又有了笑容。“我就是不习惯。”  
“那你爱我吗？”  
“如果能把你吃了我一定把你整个吞下去藏起来。”他亲了亲蕾切尔的脖子，两个人扑进他的单人床里。“不想让任何人看见你。”  
“看来你对我做模特这件事意见很大。”  
“十分大。”他拉开她的双腿，用膝盖磨蹭她的下体，揉捏她的乳房，轻车熟路地就让她呻吟起来。“这些——只有我才能看——”  
蕾切尔露出胜利者的眼神，用双腿夹紧了他的腰。  
“操我。”她说。“往死里操。”

他们晚上回了蕾切尔的家，继续惊天动地地从门口干到床上。第二天中午杰森接到了教授的电话，对方十分关切地询问了他肛裂大出血的问题，并衷心祝福他早日康复。  
“乔尼·伊万斯我操你大爷！”  
“别吵……亲爱的……”蕾切尔搂着他的腰嘟嘟囔囔地说，他们又搞到凌晨才睡，她可是累坏了。“再陪我睡会儿……”  
“等我回去你就完了！”杰森恐吓着，挂了电话，躺回被窝，蕾切尔立刻往他怀里钻，大腿都缠了上去。  
“睡吧。”他拍了拍蕾切尔的后背，亲了亲她的额头。“等你睡醒了我们去吃饭。”  
“我要和你拍照……”她咕哝着。“我要气死他们……”  
然后她就打起了小呼噜，睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

杰森的大学生活还在继续，人体写生课也在继续，每次上课依然有会流鼻血或者升旗，杰森每次都要用素描薄挡住胯下——这真的不能怪他们，谁让模特太美太辣。  
“我觉得你把我画的特别漂亮。”这天人体写生课结束后蕾切尔又在背后抱着杰森，看他完成今天写生练习的最后一点内容。“我在你心里这么漂亮吗？”  
杰森抬头看了看，周围没有人了——自从大家知道了他和蕾切尔交往后，一个个都在写生课结束后走的干净利落。  
“你本来就那么漂亮。”他放心了，回头摸了摸她的脸颊。“我能对着你画一辈子。”  
“你干嘛还要到处看看没有人？”  
“我讨厌被别人关注。”他把画具收起来，擦了擦手，站起来抱着蕾切尔吻了上去。“我不是讨厌你有多粘我。”  
“你喜欢我粘着你吗？”  
“我爱死了。”  
“发誓这是真心话。”  
“发誓。”杰森给她整了整浴衣的衣领，搂着她出去。“我爱死你的一切了。”  
蕾切尔换了衣服，她挽着杰森的手臂粘了上去。杰森有点想推开她，这太亲密了，而且她那么耀眼他们又会被注意到，被别人注视着让杰森不太舒服。而蕾切尔天生就会吸引别人的目光，她巴不得向全世界宣布杰森是她的男朋友他们走在一起有多恩爱，再加上她本身就引人注目——天啊，饶了他吧。  
没错，他其实就是害羞。不过这次他忍住了，任由蕾切尔黏在他的手臂上甩也甩不下来。他知道她爱他，她的感情奔放炽热，他不想因为自己实在是不喜欢在人前的亲密接触让她太伤心，虽然大部分的时候他还是会推开她，等到两人相处的时候恨不得加倍补偿回来——他和蕾切尔一样腻人。  
“杰森杰森杰森——”他们在外面玩了一晚，半夜才往回走。她抱着他的手臂磨蹭着撒娇，热情的让他有点紧张。“杰森——”  
“怎么了？”他皱着眉头，试图把她扒下来一点。“怎么这么兴奋？”  
“我觉得我好爱你，爱死你了。”蕾切尔紧紧抱着他的手臂就是不松手，使劲往他怀里靠。“爱你杰森。”  
“好好好，我知道。”杰森终于把蕾切尔撕了下来，让她好好拉着自己的手而不是像只大型犬一样黏在上面蹭。“别在外面这样。”  
蕾切尔噘嘴，有点不高兴，杰森看着她心里涌出了大量的罪恶感。  
“……好了好了。”他让蕾切尔挎着他的手臂。“我不是嫌弃你，别生气。”  
她还是噘着嘴不说话。杰森拉着她来到社区公园，白天在这里玩耍的孩子们早就回去睡觉了，现在这里空无一人。  
“好了。”他叹了口气，放松了。“这里没有人。”  
“……你这是要打野战吗？”她的眼睛一下就亮了。杰森刚想搂住她的腰，这下他的动作顿了一下。  
“……我想吻你。”他直白地说。“但是现在我想操你了。”

蕾切尔喜欢身体接触，杰森知道，他能感觉到当他碰触她，亲吻她的时候她有多开心。比如现在，他还只是拥抱她和她接吻，蕾切尔就已经迫不及待的在解他的腰带了。  
“……过来。”只是一个吻的时间，他的老二已经被蕾切尔挑拨到硬得发疼，而她还在一下下磨蹭着他胯下鼓起的一大包——妈的够浪，他喜欢。  
“内裤脱下来。”他命令到，蕾切尔装作扭捏几下，慢慢脱下白色的蕾丝内裤。杰森把那条内裤塞进口袋，伸手摸了摸她的下体——湿漉漉的，潮水泛滥。  
“转过去。”  
蕾切尔乖乖转过身，双手抓住公园的攀爬架，几秒后她感觉到有什么温热的东西——杰森的舌头，杰森在舔她的花穴，让她舒服得呻吟出声。  
“嗯哼——嗯……杰森，嗯嗯——”她仰起头，甜腻地吐息着，杰森的舔舐给了她巨大的满足感，她的脑子像灌满了橘子汽水一样甜蜜又刺激。“呜——好棒——”  
“浪货。”杰森小声嘟囔着，用手指撑开她的阴唇，蠕动着的花穴吐出透明的爱液，如果不是街区公园的光线昏暗，他大概能看到那个粉红色的穴口一开一合的可爱场景。“我就喜欢你这么浪。”  
他不想等，而且他知道蕾切尔也不想等。他蹲下来，舌头舔过她笔直的双腿，把她的裙子撩上去，掏出又涨又硬的阴茎，抵住她的穴口，慢慢挤了进去。  
“呜——啊啊！杰——”  
“嘘。”杰森把手指塞进蕾切尔的嘴里。“小心会被听到。”  
街区公园夜晚没什么灯，离大路也有几步路，攀爬架这个地方更暗一些，杰森是不怎么担心会被人看到，但是如果是声音，在这个安静的街道上就不一样了。  
“嗯嗯——呜嗯嗯——”身体相撞发出啪啪的水声，蕾切尔的身体分泌出大量爱液，杰森进入的很顺利，操着也爽——他的女人，漂亮，性感，火辣，多汁好操，而且他们都爱死了对方，他想不出还有比她更棒的女人了。  
“浪货，妈的……真爽……”他深吸了几口气，还不想那么早就交代了，为了尊严。“我能操你一辈子，浪货，荡妇，亲爱的……呜嗯！”操，他差点又把持不住。“我爱你，爱死你了……瑞可……给我操，让我操一辈子——”  
“嗯啊啊——杰，呜呜——杰，杰啊啊——”她压抑着呻吟，像一只兔子一样哼哼唧唧地叫他的名字。杰森能感觉出野战带给她的刺激和快感，她现在很开心，他感觉的出来。“杰森，好棒——嗯啊，给我，再——啊啊！多点，我要——呜呃——”  
他抓揉着蕾切尔垂下的乳房，指间满满的都是饱满的乳肉，一手无法掌控。她抑制不住地叫喊的更大声了，杰森只好让她回头，和她接吻堵住她的叫声和呻吟。  
“乖。”他亲吻蕾切尔的眼睛——他爱她的眼睛，没有人能抵抗得了她的眼神。“好好听话。”  
他按住蕾切尔的腰用力操干起来，她紧闭的嘴唇里漏出带着哭腔的细碎呻吟，呼吸也被打乱，最后只能上气不接下气地喘息着，喉咙里的呻吟像奶狗一样哼哼唧唧地传出来。  
“嗯哼……嗯嗯……呜……”  
“真棒……亲爱的，太舒服了……”杰森半眯着眼睛，他能感觉到她体内的变化，她的阴道开始绞紧，他知道蕾切尔即将被他操到高潮。“来吧，瑞可，亲爱的，我的小母狗……”他用力顶撞了几下，射了进去。蕾切尔发出一声尖鸣，杰森感觉到一股热流浇在他的龟头上——潮吹流出的爱液甚至落在了地面上，她忍不住发出了绵长、满足的呻吟，软软的倒进杰森的怀里。  
“……回家。”高潮的余韵过后，杰森穿好了裤子，把蕾切尔的裙子整理好，搂着她亲吻。“回家，然后接着干你。”  
“你爱我吗？”蕾切尔突然问。“我好爱你。”  
“我这辈子都要死在你身上了。”他叹了口气。除了在人前太过亲密让他暴露在别人的视线里之外，他敢保证哪怕蕾切尔说要星星也绝不给她摘月亮——虽然在科学上来说这完全不可能，而且目前他还只是个穷学生。“为了你死都值。”  
他蹲下来，让蕾切尔爬到他的背上，背她回家。  
“走吧公主。”他说。“回去了。”

周末杰森是在蕾切尔家过的。这几天她可是十分开心，杰森包揽了所有家务还给她洗衣服做饭，更不用说兴致来了他们能在任何地方干起来，这个周末过的是十分快活。  
唯一的问题就是她的内衣和内裤好像少了几件。  
“你说实话，杰。”蕾切尔搂着他的手臂，认真地问他。“你是不是拿了我的内衣和内裤。”  
“没有。”  
“你说谎。”她说。“你的瞳孔放大了。”  
杰森捂住了眼睛。  
“你这样不公平。”蕾切尔哼了一声。“你也得给我你的。”  
“……等等你说什么？”  
“给我你的内裤，穿过的那种。”  
“哪有女孩子要男人内裤的！”  
“你还偷我内衣内裤呢！还是整套的！”  
后来蕾切尔还是拿到了杰森的内裤——黑色红边的内裤。杰森把装着穿了两天才换下来的内裤装在纸袋里递过去的时候满脸发烫，而蕾切尔在确认收货后给了他个大大的拥抱，之后两个人又回家滚上床干了个爽。  
第二天他回宿舍的时候其他室友用一种同情的眼光看着他，让他心里有点发毛。  
“……怎么了？”他有种不好的预感。“是不是乔尼又说什么了？”  
“他帮你请假的理由……”一个室友吞了吞口水。“他说你下楼的时候摔了一跤，屁股摔肿了正在医院涂药膏。”  
“乔尼·伊万斯！”  
下午的时候另一个老师也打电话对他表示慰问。现在整个年级都知道了，杰森·陶德下楼梯的时候摔肿了屁股，现在每天只能在床上趴着度日。  
“我要在你这里住一星期。”他背着行李包宣布。“我没法回去了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“乔尼那个傻逼说我把屁股摔肿了直接给我请了一个星期的假，现在全年级都知道了还发短信向我的屁股表示慰问。”他顿了顿。“说在三周内经历了痔疮肛裂大出血和屁股摔肿，建议我去医院肛肠科做个全面检查。”  
蕾切尔毫无形象地笑到肚子痛，杰森摇了摇头，叹了口气。  
“不过我们现在有一周的时间。”他放下行李走过去，抱住她细细亲吻她的额头，眼睛和脸颊，最后轻啄了好几下她的嘴唇。“有一周的时间我能让你爽得死去活来。”


	4. Chapter 4

学生们依然要上课，人体写生课还在继续。蕾切尔做模特的时候大概是她一天里除了睡觉时最安静的时候了，但是杰森可没法享受这三个小时的宁静好好作画——他的裤子勒得老二真疼。  
蕾切尔当然也被搭讪过，无论是知道她和杰森在一起的还是真的不知道她和杰森在一起的。但是不管哪一种，杰森都在蕾切尔微笑着拒绝后投来小刀子一样的目光。直到那天有一个坚持不懈锲而不舍的壮汉捧着花再次追求她，骄傲的宣布自己是房地产商人的儿子，并且嘲笑了杰森只是个拿奖学金过日子的美术生，结果在杰森撸袖子准备干架的时候他就看见那个壮汉飞了出去，撞翻了几座石膏雕像，重重摔在地上。  
“我觉得是个人都讨厌在赤身裸体的时候被人告白。”蕾切尔叉着腰说。目睹了全程的梅丽莎立刻把浴衣捡起来给她披上——她十分同意蕾切尔说的话。“还有你是不是觉得你有钱我就会和你在一起了？”  
石膏雕像堆发出一阵呻吟。  
“我不在乎钱，还有你爸要真的是有头有脸的人物应该知道蕾切尔·格雷森是什么人。”蕾切尔耸耸肩。“而且，他比你帅多了。”  
梅丽莎噗嗤一声笑出来。杰森在旁边全程围观，他眼睁睁地看着自己的女朋友一个背摔把二百多磅的男人扔了出去。  
“你女朋友太酷了。”梅丽莎蹭过去用手肘捅了捅杰森的胸口。“我都要爱上她了。”  
“不，你别想。”  
趁着梅丽莎推蕾切尔去换衣服，杰森立刻掏出手机搜索她的名字——蕾切尔·格雷森，布鲁斯·韦恩的养女，韦恩集团继承人之一。  
杰森心里咯噔一下。  
“走吧，杰。”蕾切尔回来了，挎上他的胳膊，朝梅丽莎挥了挥手。“走吧，去我家。”  
“我有时候真不知道你和我在一起图什么。”他们走在路上时杰森这么问。“你明明是有钱人家的大小姐，干嘛还要来做模特，还看上了我？”  
“一时兴起，反正也没什么事干，而且我对财务报表实在是不擅长。”蕾切尔挂在他的手臂上磨磨蹭蹭。“我对你一见钟情呀。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我爱你的屌。”她凑到他的耳边轻声说。“我爱你操我，爱你抚摸我，爱你说我是个荡妇。我爱你的全部，杰森，我爱为你做任何事。”  
“我告诉你你这样可能会被操死。”  
蕾切尔笑了一声，拉着他进了一间公共厕所，反锁上门，用手抚弄杰森的胯下。  
“你硬了。”她朝他的耳边吹气，把手搭在他的脖颈上，“硬的真厉害，不让他出来透透气吗？”  
“你在玩火。”杰森解开她的上衣扣子，拉下她的内衣，一把抓住她的乳房用力揉捏起来，蕾切尔发出呻吟，在他怀里蹭来蹭去。“你胆子可真大。”  
“让你硬起来就值。”  
——很好，她做到了，她总能让杰森的理智断线，或者说没有男人不会因为这句话理智断线。  
“妈的，我操不死你。”他这么说，解开腰带掏出硬的发疼的老二，脱下她的牛仔裤和内裤，把她的双腿架起来，让她背靠着门板，挤进她的花穴，在她的阴道里用力抽插起来  
“呜嗯——啊啊，嗯啊——杰，杰森，嗯哼——好棒——”她舒服的呻吟起来，好像等了好久就为了这一刻一样，带着喜悦向他撒娇。“杰森，杰，亲爱的……呜呜……”她扭动身体，希望更贴近他，讨好他。“嗯啊——嗯，啊啊，杰……好棒，你的屌，太棒了——哈啊，哈啊，好舒服——”  
“宝贝儿，你吸得我真紧……”不到两个月的时间，杰森已经完全不是当初毫无经验的处男了，现在他能把经验丰富的蕾切尔玩的团团转，契合的肉体让他们对彼此更加痴迷，“天啊，太棒了……亲爱的，瑞可，瑞可我想操死你，把你操怀孕——嗯！过来——”他和蕾切尔接吻，两个人都想要把对方吃进去一样。下身的撞击越来越激烈，门板都在颤抖，杰森感觉自己快要把蕾切尔的子宫撞青了，而她还在浪荡地呻吟——干，她太棒了。  
“杰，杰——啊啊！嗯啊啊——杰森，嗯嗯——杰，小翅膀，亲爱的，老公，啊啊——”她被操得大声乱叫起来，也不在乎是不是有人会经过听到他们在做什么，她满脑子都是杰森，她感觉那根老二都要操进她的脑子里去了。“啊啊啊！啊，啊，亲爱的，啊啊——杰，啊啊——好棒，好棒，爱你——爱你杰，亲爱的，你的屌操死我了！爱你！爱你的屌！啊啊！操我，操我——呜呜——爱死你了——”  
杰森因为她的叫床产生了巨大的征服感和满足感。人人都爱蕾切尔，她也爱所有人，而她只能在他一个人身下承欢，为他痴迷，扭动身体只为能讨好他。  
他爱这个笨蛋，因为自己爱的人智商直线下降的笨蛋。从另一方面来说，他和蕾切尔好像也没什么两样。  
“呜嗯嗯……杰……爱你……”她眨了眨满是眼泪的蓝眼睛，看得杰森心跳加速。“操我杰，操死我。”  
——操！  
“嗯啊啊——杰森！啊啊！杰！好棒！啊啊——你的屌好棒——”她的声音大的在门外面都听得见，性感浪荡的令人把持不住。“杰森！嗯啊！爱你，好爱你，爱你呜呜——啊啊！爱你，爱你的屌，好棒，好棒啊啊啊——嗯啊啊啊——”  
门板在咯咯作响，杰森能感觉到她的甬道在收缩，蕾切尔的双手紧紧的抱着他，控制不住地大声呻吟，哭着胡乱叫喊一通，被他压在门板上潮吹了。  
“……干，真他妈辣……”杰森加快速度又操干几下，满足地射在她温暖的身体里。“瑞可，亲爱的……你真是又浪又辣……”  
温暖的爱液几乎是喷射出来打湿了杰森的裤子，不过他没在意，他忙着和蕾切尔接吻，两个人缠绵着像要融为一体，他的老二甚至都还没拔出来。  
“……骚货。”结束了绵长的亲吻，杰森看着她笑了出来。“就等不到回家？”  
“你不也爽的要死。”蕾切尔磨蹭着他的胸口笑起来。杰森帮她穿好衣服，整理好自己的裤子，他们开门从洗手间出去。“爽吗？你都操进我的子宫了。”  
“我爱你的子宫。”  
“我也爱你的屌。”  
杰森笑着蹲下来，蕾切尔几乎是用跳的蹦上他的背，抱着他的脖子指挥他回家。  
“我爱你，杰。”她抱着杰森的脖子，咬他的耳朵。“爱你，还有你的屌。”  
“我要把你身上能操的洞都操一遍。”杰森说。“你任何一个地方都是我的。”  
“你说得我好期待。”  
“期待吧，宝贝儿。”杰森捏了捏她的大腿。“我会把你浇的满身都是精液。”

“大事不好。”提姆在沙发上一屁股坐了下来。  
“哪方面的？”达米安摸着提图斯的头看着他。他和提姆的关系一向不好，除非真的是有大事，他们才会这样和平的坐下来而不是大打出手。“有多不好？”  
“蕾切尔找了个男朋友。”  
达米安抬起头来。  
“对方还是个美术生。”  
达米安跳了起来。  
“而且我看了她的购物账号，她的购物车里有四件婚纱。”  
“对方叫什么名字！”达米安咆哮着冲回房间拿出他的武士刀。“她才出去多久！有两个月吗！”  
“不，你不能砍他。”提姆冷静地说。  
“她怎么会被一个穷酸美术生骗了！”达米安十分生气。“没有人不知道她的名字意味着什么！”  
“如果是这样就好了。”提姆揉揉眉心。“问题是你知道他干什么去了才认识的那个美术生？”  
“……干嘛？”  
“人体写生模特。”  
这下达米安彻底爆炸，骑上提图斯就冲出去了。  
“回来！”提姆吓了一跳，左右看看幸亏他没有带武士刀。“达米安！回来——”他看着骑着狗的小男孩已经蹿出了大门，一溜烟地跑远了。  
“别打死人啊！”他只能这么喊。

杰森和蕾切尔回家后理所当然的又滚了一个晚上，凌晨一点多她躺在床上抱着正在看书的杰森，磨磨蹭蹭地嘟囔着好爱你，很快就睡着了。  
杰森本来想在睡前看一会儿美术史复习一下，过了一会儿他发现蕾切尔睡着了，悄悄地拿过床头的画板，对着她画了起来。  
他真的能画她一辈子，她足够美，他也足够爱她，他希望蕾切尔能做他一辈子的模特，只做他一个人的模特。  
“真可爱……”他喃喃自语到，自己都笑了出来。“小妖精……”


End file.
